Remnant of Kingdom Hearts
by James K. Dunbar
Summary: The Keyblade has lead its bearer to a mysterious world. The world of Remenant, which fights each day to see the next one. Will Sora be able to help his new friends, or will the darkness consume their world? follow the story from both the points of View of Sora and Ruby Rose! more to come.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sora

I look out the window of our gummi ship and see a world where the moon is crumbling. I turn to Donald and Goofy, a look of concern on my face. "Do you think we can help them?" I ask.

Donald nods and smiles. This reassures me that it will all be okay. Goofy looks at the moon and comments, "Gawrsh, I wonder what's causing their moon to fall apart like that."

As we land, I see a large, walled city. We approach the the gate, but are stopped by two guards. One asks us to pay a visitor's tax, but I immediately call his bluff. A man in grey and black clothes approaches the guard from behind. "Why won't you let these kind… er… people into our city. It's only two Faunus, and they're even with a human, they're obviously not with White Fang."

The guard, surprised at first, turns around. He is just about to draw his weapon when he sees who it is. "Q-Qrow!? S-Sorry sir, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Whoever this Qrow guy is, he's obviously a big deal here. He smiles at us and walks us into the city. "Welcome to Vale. What kingdom are you all from?" his question sounds like he knows more than he's letting off.

"We're actually not from around here." I try to explain. He sighs and shakes his head. Yeah, he definitely knows something is up. He repeats his question.

We stop walking as he asks the second time. He smirks, "I already know your real answer, your king was just here a day ago. He told me of your arrival."

A block away we hear a crash, like glass breaking. I look at Donald and Goofy, surprised at their appearance at first, but i shake it off and suggest we get going.

We arrive at the scene just as a female around my age readies her weapon; a red and black color-schemed scythe. To my surprise, she fires a bullet from the scythe, using it to propel herself at her enemies. When we look, we see that it is actually a group of heartless she is fighting.

Every slash at the heartless seem to pass straight through them. It's almost as though nothing will work because she hasn't came in conta- I dash forward, striking at the heartless, but unfortunately I'm too late. A heartless grabs her heart and runs away with it. I yell for Donald and Goofy to chase after it.

The heartless of the girl disappears in a blizzard of rose petals. I look at where it was and see a Nobody that looks exactly like its counterpart. Fearing the return of Organization XIII, I immediately decide to bring the Nobody with me to insure its safety.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ruby

I feel like I'm falling into darkness. I scream out for help, but noone is around. I tilt my head and see a platform. I quickly flip to where I can land on my feet. As my feet make contact, a thousand doves fly away, revealing a design made of stained glass. "What is this?" I mumble to myself.

As I study the design, I realize that it is a boy wielding a giant key. I get a feeling of being watched. From the shadows, Yellow eyes can be seen. They take form and start crawling toward me. A voice calls out, "Ruby? Can you hear me? Don't be afraid. You may be in darkness now, but even in the darkest dark, there's always a light."

The creatures all tackle me. I try to shake them off to no avail. A light glows from within me and drives the monsters away. As I stand up, I see the Crescent Rose appear before me. I reach for it, and its form changes to that of a key. The voice from before says, "take up the keyblade, for it is the only thing that will be able to slay these creatures, these Heartless."

I quickly grab the new weapon and strike at one of the Heartless, cutting it in half. My hand finds a series of buttons and a trigger on the handle of the keyblade. I pull the trigger, firing a rifle round into the forehead of one of the adversaries. I push a button and the familiar scythe blade unfolds from the teeth of the key.

A set of stairs appears, leading to another platform. I cut through several enemies and dash up the stairs, noticing that the others aren't following me. I smirk as I reach the next platform. Black rose petals swirl around as I stare into the face of my next enemy. The voice speaks again, "Everyone has darkness in them, and the closer you are to the light, the greater the shadows you cast are. Don't be afraid, because you aren't alone."

The heartless smiles a wicked grin. I take a step back, realizing that it's MY heartless, from when the ones at the dust shop attacked me. I run forward, swinging the keyblade at the enemy's torso. From darkness, it creates a dark Crescent Rose, blocking the attack. "This key is so difficult to fight with!" I complain.

I push a different button on the handle and it unfolds into the familiar Crescent Rose. I smirk, taking my usual stance. The heartless vanishes, appearing above me. It slashes downward at my head, but I quickly bring the scythe up to block. The impact creates a shockwave that sends the Heartless away, and knocks me down. Crescent Rose falls from my hands and slides away.

The heartless stands up, running at me. What do I do, what CAN I do? I find myself thinking. The now-familiar voice tells me to raise my hand and call my weapon to my side. As I raise my hand, the scythe vanishes and reappears as the key in my hand. "God damn it!" I groan.

I jump to my feet, driving the key through my Heartless's chest. It screams in agony and falls backward, fading out of existence. I smile and fall down, resting. A bright light soon comes from where the Heartless was, and I find myself back where I was during the attack. "Now to deal with the Dust Thief." I state, walking back toward the store, Dust til Dawn.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sora

The Nobody turns and looks at me. Its face is blank and void of emotion. She waves and starts to walk away. I quickly grab her wrist, exclaiming, "If you leave, you'll be in danger!"

The girl turns around and looks at me. Her eyes seem dull and lifeless, as if she isn't truly there. She mutters quietly, "If I stay, my life ends."

I look up and see a bright light. From within, the other half of the Nobody appears. She collapses to the ground, clearly exhausted. I let go of the Nobody and run to her just as she stands up and heads toward the nearby Store, Dust 'til Dawn.

A man in a Bowl Hat strolls out of the shop carrying a briefcase. He stops as he sees the girl next to me. "Well, it's been fun, Red!" he shouts as he raises his cane.

The tip opens into a barrel that fires a flare. The girl jumps as I roll out of the way. As we collect ourselves, we notice our adversary making a hasty escape up the fire escape. The girl looks at the shop owner and asks, "Will you be okay if we go after him?"

With a nod, he returns to his store and begins cleaning up. I run to the ladder and quickly climb up. I hear a gunshot but don't look to see where it came from as I reach the top. The Kingdom Key appears in my left hand. I point it at my enemy. "I swear," I state, "I WILL stop you, even if it ends in my own death."

I look next to me as the girl lands on her feet, crouched down with her hood up. The man turns around, chuckling. He suddenly gets an irritated look. He sputters, "Persistent, aren't we? Well, it's the end of the line, you two."

I turn my attention back to the girl. She seems to be hiding something. Whatever you have planned, you better do it fast, I think to myself. As if she has heard me, she stands up. She brushes her cloak to the side, revealing a Keyblade. "A Keyblade!?" I exclaim.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ruby

I look over at the boy, seeing that he has a keyblade as well. I nod, then turn my attention back to the thief. An aircraft descends just behind the thief. The door opens, and he climbs aboard. He fires another flare directly at me. As I brace for the impact, the gravel around me forms a wall to block the blast.

I turn to see a blonde woman standing between the other keyblade wielder and me. She turns the wall into a spear of rocks and launches it at the airship, but the pilot angles the airship to where it just slides off the wing.

The woman continues her assault on the airship. I ready the Crescent Rose by switching it to its sniper rifle form. The thief can be heard shouting, "We've got a Huntress!"

The pilot, a woman with black hair and a glowing yellow eye, steps to the door. I immediately fire three rounds, but she blocks all of them with her bare hand. The Huntress launches one final attack, but the pilot stops it with some form of magic. The door closes and the airship flies away.

I turn my attention to the huntress. With much enthusiasm, I ask, "You're a Huntress… can I have your autograph?"


End file.
